The Halls of Durin
by argentkunoichi
Summary: When Harry Potter dies in the Forbidden forest he does not meet Dumbledore. Instead he meets three of the Valar who offer him a chance at a new life in a different land.
1. Meeting the Valar

In the aftermath of the killing curse hitting him Harry did not know what to expect when he opened his eyes. A vast expanse of white filled his vision and he quickly realised he was not wearing glasses or clothes, yet as soon as the thought came to mind he was quickly garbed in a simple white robe.

"Greetings Harry Potter." Came a melodic voice that came from behind him and seemed to echo all around. Harry quickly turned around to see who was speaking to him. He noticed three women who had a graceful and noble bearing standing behind him.

"Who are you?" Harry questions the women.

"We are of the Valar," says the one with flowers decorating her dark free flowing hair. " I am Yavanna young one. I am a protector and creator of life, mostly that of plant life."

"You may call me Vaire. I am the Valar of fate, my weaving depicts the future for all and you have far surpassed any and all trials put to you." Proclaims the lady on the right with hair pale as the moon.

"I am Nienna," spoke the one in the middle. She wore clothes of gray and black and had a somber expression upon her face. "I am the Valar of mercy and hope after grief. I have watched your trials and would wish upon you a brighter future."

"How would you be able to give me a better future. Please explain to me." Cries Harry.

It was Vaire who next spoke, "We have the ability to give you a choice. You can either go back to the living and continue to fight your foe, or if you decide to go on we will give you a new life on a different world and your foe shall continue to the halls of Mandos to be judged."

"If I don't go back Voldemort is as good as dead?" Harry questions.

"Yes, young Harry." Proclaims Yavanna. "And should you choose to go on you would not be reborn as a babe, but your new form will reflect your true age onto your new body. But you will be but a small child to whichever race we feel suits you better as most of the citizens of Arda age differently."

"As this will be a new world for you, we will give you the ability to speak the languages required of you. Such as a common tongue that is shared between most of the citizens of this world and a different language that would be used between the kin of your race." Claims Nienna

Harry stops to think for a minute about the options he has been given. "I will do it. I would like an option of a better life." he exclaims.

"Very well young one."says Nienna. "When you wake you shall be born anew." And the ladies of the Valar swirled their magic together and Harry's vision turned black and he felt a burning and dizzying sensation along his body and fell into unconsciousness.


	2. Waking Up

Hello. Thank you for reading. I am going to try to post new chapters every monday or tuesday depending on whether the muse has struck. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I tried to make it slightly different from other fics like it.

Chapter 2: Waking Up

It was a pleasent morning for a walk, thought Bilbo Baggins. The dew was already drying and the sun was a nice warmth. Most other hobbits would be in bed at this time but Bilbo enjoyed the early morning quiet. As he walked through Hobbiton he could see the rolling hills of the Shire and how the morning sun made everything seem even more peaceful.

Further he walked passing many houses and businesses alike til he got to his favorite meadow near the edge of the forest. He smoothly sat on a boulder just on the edge of the flower field and looked over the flowers as the sun just touched them. As he turned his head he noticed something off in the meadow now that the sun was touching it. He got up and moved over towards the forest where it was lying just at the edge of forest and meadow. There was a cloth and as he grabbed a corner to pull it up saw that it was connected to a small body. Thinking it could be one of the younger hobbits who might have snuck out at night he turned the little one over. And it was not a hobbit, not an elf either. It was a child though of either man or dwarf.

Taking a look at the small child Bilbo took note that the clothes he was wearing were simple in style and color. He also saw that the child was slightly thin and looked to have several injuries. Carefully he knelt down to pick up the lad and noticed his weight was lower than he thought. Bilbo took great care in positioning the boy with his head resting on his shoulder and with his other arm under his knees. Standing up he started on his way out of the meadow and down to the path that lead back onto the streets of Hobbiton. At this early hour there were not any other Hobbits yet out of bed by the time he reached his home on Bag End.

Carefully reaching out with the hand on the boys back Bilbo opened his front door and walked in his house. After softly closing his door by pushing it with a foot he gently set the child in his parlor chair. With that done he set off down the hallway to open up one of the spare rooms and air it out slightly by opening the window. Leaving the door open he left for his linen closet and found a nice clean sheet and a soft warm blanket that he thought the lad would like. For if there was anything that made up a Hobbit it was how they treated guests in there homes. After setting the bed up Bilbo went and got a wash cloth so as to clean up his young charge.

Heading back into his parlor he noticed the boy was still asleep. Bilbo slowly and gently took off the cloak that was covering the boy and noticed he had a bag around his shoulder. Moving it off of the child he started to gently wash the boys face and arms. Once that was done he picked the little one back up and set off down to the spare room he had set up. Laying him gently on the bed Bilbo covered him with the blanket and tucked the boy in. Heading from the room he left the door partially open so that if the boy should waken he would be able to hear him.

Moving into the kitchen Bilbo started to make some food with enough to feed himself and a bit extra to feed to the child. Once he had eaten and placed the leftovers in the larder he went to check on the young one. Seeing that he was still asleep Bilbo went to step into his parlor and sit down with one of his books. As he sat and read for a while Bilbo started to think about the excitement of the day when it came to the guest he had aquired on his walk. Yet before he could think on it too much he heard a slight knock on his front door. As he got up he noticed through his front window that it was his friend and gardener Hamish.

"Good morning Hamish, how are you today," greeted Bilbo.

"Good morning as well. It has been a nice morning for me," replied Hamish, "and yourself Bilbo?"

"Also doing well Hamish. Except for a bit of a surprise on my walk this morning. I found a small child unconsious in the meadow. He is currently laying in a spare bedroom. Do you think your wife could ask around for some spare clothes for the boy? He looks about two feet tall and fairly thin."

"Well that does sound exciting Bilbo. I'll ask the missus after I trim the hedges today as it looks as if that is all that is needed. Also we'll see what else should be needed for a child about that age. Such as food needs and maybe a few toys," said Hamish, " I'll get started and the sooner I finish the sooner I can get you what you need."

"Thank you very much for your kindness,"Bilbo intoned sincerely. And after a phrase of parting he stepped back inside and closed the door. Sitting back down in his comfy chair Bilbo smiled to himself and got back to his book now that some of his earlier thoughts had been seen to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip/Pov Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry could feel the softness beneath him in wonder as it was comfier than anything he had felt before. He could feel a slight warmth and sunshine touching his face and he relaxed a little bit more. Harry could hear birds and wind in the distance as well as a few shouted greetings. When he opened his eyes he stared in wonder at the room he found himself in. the ceiling was curved as if it was part of a tunnel and the walls were all made of wood and stone. The window in the room was round and he could see a grass covered hillside in the distance and a nice flowery garden right by the window. When he moved his legs over to attempt to get off what he thought was a giant bed he noticed that he was smaller than he should be.

Sliding off the bed Harry attempted to find a mirror in the room he awoke when he turned and saw a peculiarly small man with very hairy feet standing in the doorway.

"Hello, young one. My name is Bilbo. I found you two days ago in a meadow near the forest next to the Shire. Could you tell me how you got to be there? And maybe you could tell me your name?" Questioned Bilbo.

"I'm Harry. I don't know how I got there. The last thing I remember is three glowing ladies, " Harry replied.

"Well, that is unusual. But not unheard of. Could you tell me how old you are and what you know about what race you are?" asked Bilbo.

Harry said, "Well i'm seventeen, and I don't know what you mean by race."

"Harry you look to be a young Dwarf. A dwarfling if I may say and by Dwarf, Hobbit and Elf standards you are still a young child. I am a Hobbit we a quiet folk and much smaller than Elves and Men, while closer in height to Dwarves. Elves are quite tall and ethereal looking with long hair and pointed ears. They like Hobbits don't grow beards. Dwarves prefer spaces underground or in mountains where they can mine ore and gems to make anything they desire. I believe you are a Dwarf because despite your young age are starting to grow a small beard of your own," instructed Bilbo.

"May I look in a mirror please," Harry asked meekly, " I was attempting to look for one when I woke up."

" Come with me. I'll take you to the washroom where you can look in the mirror and take care of any business you have while you are at it. Once you are done just call for me and I will take you to the kitchen. You are much too thin and need to be fed, " Bilbo said. They walked from the room and moved into a slightly smaller room. Bilbo moved a small wooden stool out from under the sink and put it down so that Harry could climb it. He then left the bathroom and closed the door. Harry stepped up and looked at his new reflection. He was small, looking similarly to when he was seven or eight. His cheeks were also slightly pudgy and as Bilbo had said he was growing a small beard. What shocked him the most was that where his scar was he only had a very faint line that could barely be seen at all. His hair was still black but was a little thicker and seemed to fall over his ears in waves. His eyes were still the bright shade of emerald they had always been. After deciding he was done looking at himself he stepped off the stool and did what he needed washed his hands and face then left the room to call Bilbo.

Bilbo led Harry into the bright kitchen and sat him at the table where he served him a big plate with a small portion of meat and some potatoes and green beans along with a small plate of bread. In his cup he had a nice smelling tea. Once Harry's belly had been filled with nice warm food and he had finished his tea he started to get tired again. Bilbo noticed his exhaustion and led him back to the room he was staying in and tucked him back into bed.

"Goodnight Harry. Sleep well. I will see you in the morning," Bilbo said.

"Goodnight Bilbo. Thank you for helping me," replied Harry. He then drifted off to sleep and for the first time in months Harry felt content.


End file.
